Rebecca Phenex
Rebecca Phenex is a high-class devil and main female character appearing in DxD Black Lamb. She is the descendant of Riser Phenex and Yubelluna, two pure-blooded devils from the house of Phenex. She has a job at the club owned by Ex Gremory IV and is the president of the volleyball club at Shitori Academy. She makes her first appearance in LIfe 2 during the Royale Game where her, as the leader for the white dragon team goes up against Ryuk, the leader of the red dragon team. She then chooses Yami and Aurora as her teammates and after witnessing Yami come to their aid against Ryuk and Celina she admits she has a crush on him. She is known by the nickname "Bomb Princess of Wind and Fire", as a reference to her great grandmother, who trained her in explosion magic and her useage of the family's fire and wind magic. She is one of the few devils of her generation who doesn't have a peerage, due to her own airheaded behavior. Appearance Rebecca is a beautiful girl who possesses the signature Phenex's appearance of blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is styled in two long twin tails that go down her back and she is very tall, being one of the tallest girls in the series. She has a very buxom and curvy figure that even Celina, is jealous of. During the school time at Shitori Academy, she adopts the typical female uniform which consists of a white shirt, a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a blue skirt with white accents, with the school's S symbol embroidered on the right corner. During battle she wears crimson red "Phenex" armor made of elastic metal that is shown to be very durable. Personality Rebecca Phenex during her first appearance is shown to be a bubbly, airheaded young girl with a preference towards fighting and sweets. Yami is initially annoyed by her airheaded personality but after witnessing her fight and the powers she possesses he reveals that he wants to become as good in magic as her. She is known for rushing head first into battle and prefers to fight her opponents head on without thinking of any strategy or the consequences of her action this is one of the reasons why despite having her own evil piece set, Ex Gremory IV tells her she's not ready to take on the responsibility of being a King but the actual reason she doesn't use her evil pieces is because of her own ditzy personality. For example, Riser recalls a time when he set up a time for her to meet with a powerful boy from a branch of the Bael Clan that was making a name for himself due to taking on powerful missions, even defeating an eight headed hydra by himself at the age of twelve. She accidentally spills hot tea on him and then accidently sets him and the restaurant they were meeting in on fire when trying to dry him off. This caused other devils her age to distance themselves from her with Celina and Aurora being the only two devils who wanted to be her friends. However, despite always rushing into battle she understands the limitations of her clan's abilities after learning of Riser's loss to the Red Dragon Emperor and Diehauser Belial. And shows some tact in protecting herself against light magic by using her demonic wind abilities to lessen the fatality of light magic. Despite Ex always being angry at her ditzy behavior, she is shown to care about him and Sonia Sitri immensely and knows that he's only doing this because he wants to her to improve herself. She even refers to Ex as "Onii-Chan" and works in his restaurant and is a member of his inner circle in the devil faction of Tokyo. After witnessing Yami, defend her and Aurora during the Royale Match and using his newfound ability to increase their powers, she develops a crush on the latter but tries to hide her feelings despite it being obvious to both Yami and Aurora. She is also shown to be clueless and innocent about things like sex and lust, even blushing furiously when reading a manga where the couple kiss. This is something Celina likes to make fun of her about and after learning she has a crush on Yami she uses that to mess with and embarrass her. She is also one of the sweetest people in the entire series, something Yami couldn't even deny, even moving to Tokyo solely so Aurora wouldn't be alone after leaving her clan. She also is shown to go out of her way to protect her friends, shown when she defends Yami from Carrie Carmilla who was trying to prevent Yami from saving Aurora from the fallen angel she sent to kill her and another time when she tries to break up the marriage between Aurora and Kalin by offering herself to marry him instead. Rebecca is shown to love cosplaying, as she frequently dresses up in different outfits, wearing a "maid girl's" outfit when working at Ex Gremory's restaurant despite the latter telling her not to, dressing up as a "magical girl" during one of Yami's party, and wearing cat ears and whiskers when invited to hang out with Yami and Aurora. History Being one of the few devils who great grandparents are still alive after the Second Great War and the unsealing of Trihexa, Rebecca was always pushed to be strong by the two, learning Yubelluna's bomb magic and learning the Phenex's signature fire and wind magic, even developing her own style of demonic wind magic. After receiving her evil pieces at 12, Riser reveals that he tried multiple times to find her a powerful queen by looking at all the branch family members of the 72 Pillar Clans but due to Rebecca's ditzy attitude she managed to get turned down by them all and all the children kept their distance from her until she met Celina and Aurora who became her best friends. When Aurora left the Underworld to move to Tokyo, she followed her due to not wanting to leave Aurora alone. Powers and Abilities Irregular and Immense Demonic Power: Her demonic power is said by Ex Gremory IV in life 3 to be immensely abnormal, something him and Sonia haven't even fully grasped yet. When she was three she would randomly burst into black flames and burn anything she touched which almost caused the seven Great Satans to lock her up due to her destroying the capital city and almost killing numerous devil heirs/heiresses and even Lords and Ladies, when her father took her on a trip to the Underworld capital. Because of her immense power her father had to seal most of her demonic magic away using powerful seals in order to prevent her from hurting herself and others. * Unlike Aurora, she isn't a power-type of devil instead being more of a wizard-type due to relying more on magic instead of hand-to-hand combat. Pyrokinesis: The signature ability of the Phenex clan, their immense bird flames. Rebecca is shown to excel in this ability able to create many fire based magic attacks. Due to the seal on her magic, her flames are the regular Phenex flames instead of the black flames she possessed when she was three. Unlike other Phenex members, she isn't immune to her own fire due to it's destructive and uncontrollable nature and has numerous burn marks on her back from when she was young to demonstrate this. Bomb Based Magic: Due to training from her great, grandmother Yubelluna, Rebecca is capable of bomb based magic able to create small firecrackers that explode on impact. She is also able to use these as traps for her opponents, something thought of by Yami. Aerokinesis: Due to being a Phenex, Rebecca is capable of wind based magic attacks. She mainly uses her wind magic to propel her bomb magical attacks into the air in order to spread their range or to propel others into the air. * Demonic Wind: Rebecca's own signature ability. By combining a small portion of her irregular demonic energy with her aerokinesis abilities, she creates a strange magic wind that is black in color and is able to cut her opponents like razor blades, the demonic winds also sometimes carry a poison effect. Trivia * A common trope is for Rebecca to be listening to music whenever someone calls on her. * She is a fan of heavy metal music, which Yami labels a complete contradiction due to her personality. * She is the first devil Yami actually becomes friends with, due to him initially not seeing Aurora as a friend. * Her appearance is based on Claire Harvey from HUNDRED (thank you Houki Minami). Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils